battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Souls (Insane)
Dark Souls is the first Crazed Cat Stage, which appears on the 3rd day of every month. Battleground * Doges and Snaches will appear around every 6.7 to 8 seconds and 13.3 seconds to 16.7 seconds respectively throughout the stage. * After the base reaches 99% health, * Crocos will start coming out of the base, appearing around every 6.7 to 10 seconds. * Le'boins will start coming out of the base, appearing around every 33.3 seconds to 46.7 seconds. * Teacher Bears will start coming out of the base, appearing around every 60 seconds to 66.7 seconds * Crazed Cat will spawn as the boss. Strategies If you have a unit with a big enough Long Distance to attack the base, then this level can be cheesed very easily. Strategy 1 Lineup: 3 75¢ meatshields, Wall Cat (required to stall at the start), Dragon Cat, Bahamut Cat (all must be at level 20). You can try to add Thaumaturge if your Wall Cat is in true form. LD units and ubers who outrange Le'Boin should also be added. Items: Sniper the Cat (highly recommended), Speed Up and Cat CPU (optional). Battle: Start and stall for max money with a few Wall Cats. Remember to not spawn any 75¢ meatshields as they will push very easily. After reaching max money, let your Wall Cats die and lure the enemies near your base. Stack 3 Bahamut Cats by letting them kill the peons slowly while having Wall Cats take damage for them. If your Bahamut pushes too much, but your 3rd Bahamut is close to being fully recharged, continue on. If not, you may have torestart. Alternatively, you can stall at your base or let the peons hit your base while you stack your Long Distance Cats as they cannot hit the peons. Shortly before the Crazed Cat comes out, start meatshielding and preparing for an all-out attack. Crazed Cat will then come. Unless you bring too many expensive cats, you can just spam everything you have. When Sniper knocks the Crazed Cat back, your cats should be able to start hitting Le'boin and Teacher Bear. To add on, you have a choice to lure the Crazed Cat closer to your base to delay the support, although you are recommended to make sure you can handle the support when it next comes. It is very important to keep Bahamut Cat alive - ways to improve the likelihood of doing this are to bring more meatshields and to use a Cat CPU to maximize the efficiency of spamming these units. Strategy 2 (Cheese) Li'l Tank Cat holds the record of the shortest range of any cat in the game, which allows you to stack Li'l Tanks to build up the enemy limit. Li'l Tank's range is 100 exactly, and the peons sent out in this level have more range than Li'l Tank. This means you can build up the Doges and Snaches to the limit, making it impossible for the boss to appear. Use Li'l Tank Cat, stack them up until the peons are locked inside of the base, slowly whittle the base's health down, and you should be set. Make sure that you do not kill any peons. 'Lineup:'Li'l Tank is all you need, but you should add something without waves/LD to damage the base. Walkthroughs *No-gacha walkthrough: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfOzjEDyiuI *Cheese strategy: https://youtu.be/tSpj7jgWZ5c Trivia *The name of this stage is a reference to Dark Souls, an action role-playing game developed by FromSoftware and published by Namco Bandai Games. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01017-01.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages